


peace on earth

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit spends a quiet night in with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	peace on earth

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "peace"

"Are you sure you want to spend time with us?" Deceit asks as Logan enters his room, clad in the holiday sweater Roman conjured up. "We'll understand if you'd rather spend time with them-"

"Speak for yourself," Remus interrupts, hanging his head off the edge of Deceit's bed. "I'll be terribly angry and storm the castle. Otherwise known as their living room."

"Sadly, you'll have to forfeit that particular pleasure," Logan says dryly. "As I have no intention of spending the holidays with the others. I would rather spend time with my boyfriends, and they know it."

"Did you have to wear _that_?" Remus asks, making a face. "It's got _Roman_ written all over it." Logan cranes his neck, looking down at it.

"Does it?" He asks. "I hadn't noticed any writing-"

"Figure of speech, darling," Deceit murmurs. "Remus is just jealous, I'm sure." 

"Hey!" Remus says indignantly. "As _if_. I have more creative _juices_ in one tentacle than Roman has in his left ass cheek."

"Thanks for that _stunning_ visual, Remus," Deceit drawls. "You know he made a sweater for each of us, too, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Remus says, his face reddening. Deceit isn't sure if it's from embarrassment or because being upside down has finally caught up to him. "I could do better, anyway."

"I'm sure you could," Deceit says fondly, hauling Remus back up and settling him right way up. "So you're here for the holidays, Logan?"

"Yes," Logan affirms. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Of course we will," Deceit says at once. "I, for one, shall cherish this opportunity, having you here without one of the others 'accidentally' swinging by to ensure we haven't murdered you."

"They mean well, I suppose," Logan says with a sigh.

"Keep it up and I'm murdering them," Remus mutters under his breath. Deceit glares at him and he subsides. 

"We were just deciding what to watch," Deceit tells his boyfriend. "Do you have an opinion?"

"How about porn?" Remus suggests brightly. Deceit nudges Remus with a shoulder.

"I asked _Logan_ ," he says pointedly. The smile struggling to break free ruins it.

"I suppose a documentary about space isn't particularly Christmas-like, is it?" Logan asks. 

"I don't see why not," Deceit says, making room on the bed for Logan to snuggle against him. "You've just heard Remus's suggestion, after all. The rest of his weren't much better. I'd rather watch a space documentary."

"Stars! Black holes! The heat death of the universe!" Remus exclaims, waving his arms around with a dramatic flourish. "I _like_ it!"

"It's settled then," Deceit says. "Space documentary it is."

"I love you both," Logan says, his face slightly pink. Deceit snaps ungloved fingers, bringing into being a tray of hot cocoa and a bowl of caramel popcorn. An extra snap has the TV turn on, space documentary loaded.

"I'm warm," Deceit explains, flicking his tongue out lazily. "Cuddling Remus is like cuddling an actual furnace. Remus, I don't want you to turn into an actual furnace right now."

"You're no fun," Remus complains, throwing a piece of popcorn up into the air and trying to catch it in his mouth.

"You sure you want to stay with us?" Deceit asks, half-serious. Logan smiles.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," he says.


End file.
